Triángulo Multicolor (dimensión humana alterna)
by uzielyo
Summary: Fluttershy descubre que un sentimiento de amor reprimido hacia varios años atras, despierta de nuevo en ella más intenso que nunca... por nada más y nada menos que Rainbow Dash, quien conoce desde ninas Fluttershy logra sacar adelante de manera milagrosa su relación amorosa con RD. Sin embargo, su relación se ve comprometida a partir de una serie de encuentros ente Rainbow y...
1. ¿Quién está detrás de la puerta?

_**Capítulo 1**_

Y estaba Rainbow, recostada sobre los pechos voluminosos de Pinkie Pie, podía sentir su suave carne en su mejilla derecha, y escuchaba la pequeña risa que la chica de cabello chino emitía cada vez que Dashie se movía al menos un poco.

-Dashie, me haces muchas cosquillas-

-¿Si? Eres rara, Pinkie, yo quiero hacerte otra cosa- dijo Dash voltenado a ver los labios rosas de Pinkie Pie.

Dash podía oler el aroma a caramelo de sus labios y a la vez distinguir el suave olor a algodón de azúcar de su perfume.

-¿Qué otra cosa, cosita?- dijo Pinkie acomodando con sus manos a la chica más veloz de Equestria entre sus dos pechos.

-Está- terminó Rainbow con una voz sexy que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda de Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash besaba los pechos de Pinkie Pie.

Por alguna razón, su piel sabia tan bien como olía y ese aroma se intensificaba cuando la pequeña Dashie respiraba excitada sobre el cuerpo de su compañera.

La joven fiestera dejó al lado su personalidad siempre sonriente y boba, dejando su cuerpo disfrutar todo, el momento, la circunstancias, los aromas, el calor (y a la misma Dashie) y transmitir ese apasionado mensaje mediante pequeños gemidos que salían de lo más profundo de su ser, acompañados con sus delicadas manos de tes blanca que apretaban con una fuerza considerable el cabello teñido cual arcoiris de RD.

-Querida- gimió Pinkie, entre cortando las vocales de sus palabras- te recuerdo que hay dos pequeños circulitos rosados en la punta de tus pequeñas "amigas" -dijo entre risas que ocultaban su deseo de placer, sobando sus pezones de tamaño perfecto, ni tan grandes ni pequeños.

Rainbow no respondió con palabras.

Respondió como mejor sabia hacerlo: tapando la boca de quien tenia el cabello rosado y la piel ardiente y con la velocidad que la caracteriza lamió los pezones de Pinkie durante unos segundos repletos de placer.

De repente, interrumpió un golpeteo en ls puerta su momento de éxtasis.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, lo cuál le causo risa a Pinkie y no soporto el no soltar una carcajada.

Rainbow Dash sabia quien estaba tocando y le tapó la boca a su amante para que parara de reír.

"¿¡Pinkie!?" dijo una voz temblorosa y llena de incertidumbre del otro lado de la puerta de madera de la habitación de la corredora joven.

Dash cerró los ojos y esperó que su destino la matara a punta de flecha, flecha... Que le daría en el corazón.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una jovencita con ojos verdes, asomándose por la puerta lentamente.

Era **Fluttershy**.

Tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Rainbow Dash, la persona que amaba, estaba en pleno acto íntimo con otra de sus amigas.

Un frío insólito atacó su estómago, sus pupilas se hicieron chicas y se debilitó muchísimo.

Lamentablemente, la más delicada de el grupo de amigas más carismático de Equestria, estaba experimentando lo que era morirse por dentro.

-Rainbow...- dijo la tímida chica con una voz desanimada, deprimida, más baja de lo normal y al borde del llanto -Yo... Yo te amaba... Y te lo dije...-

Fluttershy entró con sus pocas fuerzas restantes en la habitación y, a la par, Rainbow Dash se metía entre las sábanas junto con Pinkie Pie, quién no estaba enterada del drama suscitado entre las dos viejas amigas.

-Flutte...- dijo una desalentada Rainbow.

Pinkie se limitaba a mirar confundida, no solo en los hechos, si no también en sus emociones, su corazón no sabia que sentir en ese momento. Fue interrumpida por la persona con el corazón más herido de la habitación quien coincidía ser a quien Dash alguna vez le reparó el corazón.

-Pero lo que en verdad me duele- las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Fluttershy como cascadas de una montaña, corriendo el rímel que se había puesto para impresionar a su enamorada... O quien alguna vez lo fue - Es que... - Fluttershy se quebró en llanto.

-Puedo explicarlo- se sentó pues entonces Dash sobre sus propias piernas, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas- No llo...-

-¡LO QUE MÁS ME DUELE ES QUE TU DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, RAINBOW! ¡ME LO JURASTE! Y AHORA MIRA COMO ME DEMUESTRAS ESE AMOR- estalló Fluttershy en ira y sollozo, arrepentimiento y desilucion.

Fluttershy salió corriendo, entrecerrando la puerta con las escasas fuerzas que tenía aún.

Hubo silencio absoluto que solo hacia más notorio el eco del llanto de Fluttershy quien bajó las escaleras llorando hasta la entrada, donde abrió la puerta principal y salió corriendo bajo la áspera lluvia hacia su casa.

De repente, Pinkie le dijo a una arrepentida Dash que permanecía inmóvil a su lado:

-Así que... Soy un postre- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras su cabello lentamente se volvía lacio y sus ojos perdían brillo y se notaban tristes.

-No, Pinkie, no es eso...- dijo Dash tomando por los hombros a la más posiblemente deprimida Pinkie y también volteándola a ver.

-Entiendo- cerró los ojos y la conversación. Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho, el cuál, era el único que Rainbow Dash podía ver desde su punto de vista

Sin decir una sola palabra, Pinkie salió de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y se fue en camino a la salida de la casa, no sin es coger la puerta para cerrarla por completo y, antes de hacerlo, decirle a Rainbow sin si quiese mirarla "Adiós". Posteriormente, la culposa chica cerró la puerta y abandonó la casa

Ese fue la despedida más seca y dolorosa que Rainbow Dash había escuchado en su vida.

Comenzó a llorar despavoridamente extendida de brazos y piernas sobre su cama, dejando las lágrimas caer a izquierda y derecha de su rostro.

Su sollozo era armonizado por los truenos de la tormenta de aquella noche. Era la imagen más deprimente que jamás había presenciado Equestria.

Pero, ¿cómo había llegado Rainbow Dash hasta ese punto?


	2. Negar la aceptación

_**Capítulo 2**_

Remontemos unos meses atrás, para ser precisos, cinco meses antes en el tiempo, cuando la tímida Fluttershy se cuestionaba "¿Es lo que quiero? O tan solo ¿es correcto?" mientras miraba su jardín avivado en colores por las flores y pequeños insectos que convivían en armonía.

El reloj rústico de pared en la habitación principal de su casa en medio de la pradera marcaba las 9:30 a.m.

La penosa chica de ojos cian claro, bellos y brillantes, deslumbrantes ante los ojos de cualquier ser vivo, pues transmitían un mensaje de modestia pura y sincera, había recién despertado de un sueño... Revelador.

Fluttershy se decía a si misma, en su tono tan tierno de voz:

"Vaya, que sueño. Bueno... En realidad eso ha dado varias vueltas a mi cabeza los últimos dos años. Llevo siendo su amiga desde que éramos a penas lo suficientemente grandes para caminar.

Ay no... Esto no puede ser. Ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi Dahsie, mi amo... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella es solo mi amiga y no podemos ser nada más. Aunque lo quisiera, a ella le gustan los hombres y a mi también. No, no, no, no, Fluttershy, ese fue un sueño sumamente descabellado, no tiene porque ser una realidad clara como sus ojos preciosos cuando ve a los Wonderbolts... ¡Caray! No se que hacer, tengo miedo"

El miedo que sentía Fluttershy no era solamente por la reacción de Rainbow Dash si se llegara a enterar de los sueños y pensamientos escondidos de su mejor amiga, si no que también estaba temerosa de la reacción de los demás, de como el mundo la trataría después de eso y de, principalmente, como se sentiría ella misma ante un cambio de orientación sexual. Le gustaban los hombres, incluso, intentó tener un novio cuando tenia 16, cosa que no salió muy bien y la dejó muy lastimada.

"Aquella vez cuando tenía 16 rompí con ese chico, me dejó destrozada. No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar con ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, **ella** fue... La primera en preocuparse por mi... Y en golpear al tipo en el rostro y la primera EB sacarle un diente sin ser dentista"

Se rió un poco con ella misma, pero, algo más tierno, algo más especial y sentimental pasaba en sus manos.

Se estaban juntando lentamente, su inconsciente quería sentir que sería coger a Rainbow de las manos, sentir su piel, jugar con sus dedos como las parejas lo hacen, caminar juntos en rumbo a ninguna parte, más que a su futuro donde el amor florecería como ninguna otra flor en su jardín.

Era tan inoscente, no sabía nada de amor, pero comenzaba a descubrir lo que era y lo estaba haciendo pensando en su mejor amiga: Rainbow Dash.

Al notar que sus manos estaban unidas por mas se unos cuantos tendones y huesos -siendo el primerizo amor la fuerza mas grande que mantenía unidas- , se enrojecieron sus mejillas y desvió la mirada a otro lado donde su ángulo de visión no pudiera ver sus sueños.

Después de unos segundos roja, imaginando por pequeños lapsos de tiempo como sería ser la **persona especial** de Rainbow, separó sus manos con una sonrisa que ardía en su rostro de felicidad.

Era una mañana bella, el clima perfecto y la hora indicada para empezar un día con todas las ganas del planeta.

En primera instancia, Fluttershy se quitó su pijama de rayas colore verde y crema y se puso ropa cómoda para hacer jardinería y alimentar a los animales que tanto amaba.

Su día transcurrió con normalidad, Angel tan enojón y mandón como siempre, los animales tan gratos ante los cuidados de la especialista en animales y las flores tan vivas y coloridas como el arcoiris.

"Son como su cabello" dijo Fluttershy viendo unas plantas de diversos colores "¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? Fluttershy, necesitas ayuda" arrepentida dijo mientras se daba ligeros golpes en la frente.

A pesar de estar casi cien por ciento convencida que enamorarse de Rainbow Dash era una idea fatal e inaseotable, no tenia ningún argumento para sostenerlo.

Con los animales había aprendido que el amor es de las cosas más bellas que todos los seres vivos son capaces de dar, que el amor es ajeno a las reglas y a todas las normas de comportamiento establecidas por la naturaleza y las personas mismas, porque el amor no es algo que se pueda privar o imoedir, no es algo físico, no lo puedes meter en una jaula y privar de su libertad de volar como puedes hacrlo una mascota en cautiverio los canarios.

Y aunque logres forzar que se quede y atraparlo en una jaula con barrotes marrones por el óxido, siempre encontrará una manera de escaparse y buscar por cielo tierra y mar su verdadero destino, que es donde podrá ser libre de volar, pero siempre unido a alguien que lo quiere y cuida, alguien que corresponde con el amor con igual intensidad.

Los animales le habían hecho ver de una manera sutil que enamorarse no es algo malo para ninguna persona, al contrario.

Pero, a pesar de los millones de puntos a favor de su creciente amor por la chica veloz, no estaba convencida de lo que tenia que hacer.

Confesarle su amor no era una opción, tampoco lo era ocultarlo.

"Pero" dijo mientras se paraba luego de haber estado de cuclillas regando unas plantas "Tampoco puedo negarlo"

Sostuvo la regadera en ambas manos y lo pensó en silencio un poco.

Con una voz inaudible, soltó al viento las palabras " **Tengo que aceptarlo** ".

Después de una hora, término sus labores matutinas y se dirigió a su hogar a bañarse.

Mientras enjuagaba su cabello y pensaba en el mismo tema que toda la última semana había cobrado fuerza, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Será ella?" se preguntó ilusionada pero a la vez apenada pues ¡estaba desnuda y en la ducha! Se tardaría mucho en bajar y abrir la ouertaz tanto que la podría aburrir y ella partiría sin más.

"¡NO!"" gritó... O algo así. Su grito a penas igualaba el tono habitual de Applejack.

Rápidamente, quitó el shampoo de su cabello, puso una toalla en su cabeza y otra en su cuerpo.

Pero pensó que Rainbow no la podía ver en esas condiciones, así que fue corriendo hasta su cuarto y cogió la primera blusa, ropa interior y los primeros jeans que encontró y se los puso en un santiamén.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando recordó que aún tenía la toalla en la cabeza.

Fluttershy puso en su rostro una cara de preocupación y desesperación absoluta y cerró sus ojos por pena y comenzó a emitir un leve quejido agudo.

Volvieron a tocar en la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la aventó detrás de un mueble, donde Rainbow Dash no la pudiera ver.

Hizo unos últimos ajustes a su apariencia enfrente de la puerta y tocaron otra vez, ahora más insistente.

Fluttershy cerró y apretó sus ojos mientras abría la puerta a su mejor amiga, su quizá enamorada Rainbow...

"¿¡Rarity!?" dijo en su mente con desepción al ver a la fashionista enfrente de su cara y no a la corredora.

-Ho ho hola, Rarity- saludó amable Fluttershy, fingiendo una sonrisa con una expresión de incomodidad (por su apariencia) en su frente.

-Fluttershy, cariño. Buenos días- correspondió Rarity al saludo amable de su amiga mientras notaba su húmedo cabello y su improvisado look - Querida, necesitas arreglos- rió.

-Eh si. Jeje, lo notaste- una gota de agua caía por su rostro.

-¿Interrumpia algo?-

-¡Nada! Pasa, pasa- abrió entonces la puerta por completo y se colocó detrás de ella

-Gracias- dijo Rarity con su asentó tan refinado que la caracteriza mientras entraba con mucha, mucha clase a la casa acogedora de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy le sirvió té a Rarity y le pido que se sentara.

Así fue y cuando se sentó, notó la toalla que Fluttershy en un intento desesperado por verse impecable para Dash, quien no resultó ser quien golpeaba la puerta, lanzó.

-Querida, hay una toalla aquí. Creo que a Angel le urgía ir al baño -

Angel había escuchado eso y frunció el ceño.

-Amh, no, no, no- muy apenada negó Fluttershy - me me estaba bañando y bajé como pude y pues pues... Lo lamento.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes, querida! Te puedo esperar mientras te bañas- dio un sorbo a su té - en fin, sol he venido a pedirte un simple favor.

Rarity llevaba unas gafas que convinaban con una enorme bolsa roja, en la cual, parecía tener objetos de moda y de costurería.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- ella era tímida y seguía muy apenada.

Salió corriendo a las escaleras. De repente algo le tocó la espalda. Era Rarity, le llevaba la toalla que Fluttershy, por los nervios, había olvidado.

Ella lo agradeció y se fue a bañar, abochornada por la pena.

Se bañó con agua fría, pues estaba hirviendo de vergüenza.

Salió de bañarse, se arregló ahora perfectamente y se peinó.

Estaba hermosa.

Bajó las escaleras y habló con Rarity.

-Uy, que diferencia, Fluttershy-

-No es nada- se rió tiernamente.

-Bueno, a lo que vine- dijo poniendo su bolsa en sus piernas - ¿Podrías por favor probarle este atuendo a algún perro grande? Es para un cliente exigente que quiere vestir a su perro de tal manera wje concuerde con su traje- dijo Rarity mientras sacaba de su bolsa -la cual acomodó a un costado de ella- el atuendo para mascota.

-Amh- Fluttershy no sabía donde encontrar a un perro grande- Claro.

Pero sedió ante su incapacidad de decir que no a los favores que le pedían sus amigos, que nonimplicaran cosas que la asustaran, claro está.

-¡Excelente!- dio un último sorbo a su té y se puso de pie.

-Si, no hay de qué-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, querida- se despidió de beso de Fluttershy.

-Si, adiós Rai... Rarity- no podía sacar a Dash de su mente.

-Jajaja, hasta luego-

Rarity salió de la casa de Fluttershy.

"Debo de pensarlo hoy" se dijo así misma mientras veía a Rarity alejarce.

De repente, cuando cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón más grande de la sala, notó que Rarity había olvidado su bolsa.

Fluttershy puso el vestido de animal en un perchero, para que no olvidara lo que tenía que hacer para complacer a Rarity.

Cogió la bolsa de Rariy y al tomar el pomo de la puerta, tocaron esta misma del otro lado "Jeje, ha notado que olvidó su bolsa"

Y, al girar el pomo de esta misma y empujarla dijo:

-Ten Rarity, se te olvidó -

-¿De qué hablas, Fluttershy? **Soy Rainbow Dash-** dijo la velocista de cabello multicolor.

-Ah...-

Fluttershy estaba agitada, no sabia que hacer. En su mente el tiempo estaba pasando diez mil veces mas lento.

Lo primero que cruzó por su mente además de contemplar el bello rostro de Dahsie era cerrar la puerta...

Y así fue. Le cerró la puerta en la cara a quien le comenzaba a gustar.

"¡RAINBOW!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía de espaldas a la puerta para que Dash no entrara.

-Ah... ¿Si?- dijo Dash del otro lado al escuchar el grutl de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy respiró un par de millones de veces antes de entreabrir la puerta y decir en voz baja y en un tono apenado:

"Hola".


	3. Caminar, correr, volar y amar

_**Capítulo 3**_

—Hola, Fluttershy— se escuchaba animada, energética y segura de si misma como siempre— Oye, venía a preguntarte si quisieras acompañarme a correr, es día de entrenar y me gusta este lugar— Dash volteó a su derecha viendo hacia la pradera que rodeaba la casa de Fluttershy.

Y como no le iba a gustar ese lugar y más ese día. El sol brillaba pero sin quemar, había una brisa muy agradable que acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, el rostro de las chicas.

—Ah— el corazón de la tímida amiga de Dash palpitaba más rápido que nunca, su cara ardía, sus manos que cogían la puerta para ocultarse con ella sudaban, sus piernas temblaban y su voz se entre cortaba — ¿Ahora?—

—Claro que ahora, Fluttershy. ¿O a caso no estás lista para tener una tarde asombrosa?—

Fluttershy analizó con la poca cordura y la miceria de razonamiento que en su mente perduraba. No estaba vestida como para correr, estaba arreglada para una tarde personal, sin maquillar ni nada de accesorios. Solo unas zapatillas rosadas, una falda verde larga y una blusa sin mangas amarillo claro.

Rainbow, en cambio, llevaba ropa deportiva oscura, unos leggins negros con franjas crin largas por todo el costado de sus piernas, una sudadera de igual diseño y una playera azul celeste, junto con unos tenis para correr azules.

—Amh amh... Claro, solo deja me...—

No pudo completar la frase porque Rainbow, desesperada y con muchísimas ganas de correr, tomó a Fluttershy de la mano, quién se enrojeció aún más al instante.

Estirando su pierna con mucho esmero mientras Dash la jalaba, intentó cerrar la puerta.

Cosa que acabó con Fluttershy cayendo de rodillas al suelo, raspandoce un poco la rodilla izquierda.

"Auch" dijo Fluttershy mientras se ponía de pie en sus temblorosas piernas delgadas.

Rainbow Dash le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

—Ven aquí, torpe. Vendrá el atardecer y apenas estaremos llegando, apresúrate.— dijo Rainbow mientras Fluttershy, con las pupilas dilatadas puesto que estaba viendo a alguien que le gustaba, alzaba lentamente su mano y estiraba su brazo para poner su mano sobre la de de la chica deportiva.

Cuando se juntaron sus manos, tal y como Fluttershy imaginaba unas horas atrás, RD le dio un tirón hacia arriba para ponerla de pie.

—Gra...— no podía apartar la mano de la de Rainbow, su insonsiente no la dejaba, pero junto fuerzas y la soltó— Gracias Rainbow.

Se limpió ya de pie el polvo de sus rodillas y de su ropa.

—¡Vamos, sígueme!— le dijo Rainbow a su amiga mientras comenzaba a correr por un camino de tierra que se adentraba a la distancia en la pradera.

—O-okay!— a pesar de que ella era más lenta, corrió con la velocidad que sus deseos por ver el bello rostro de Rainbow frente a frente le brindaban.

Apretaron un poco el paso. Y luego, lo apresuraron aún más. Y así hasta llegar s una velocidad exorbitante.

La más tímida del sexteto de amigas de el condado de Ponyville corría detrás de Rainbow, admirando como el sol hacía lucir el cabello arcoiris de quien, según sus reacciones, le gustaba.

Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron por los verdes campos, esquivando uno que otro insecto y saltando charcos y baches.

Por momentos, ambas se sentían volando, sin barreras de velocidad, pero con un destino acordado mientras esquivaban rocas.

Fluttershy estaba angustiada, tenía miedo de tropezarse y hacerse daño de nuevo. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, tragaba saliba, recordandl que si seguía corriendo, en algún momento podría hablar con Rainbow a la perfección y darle a su cuerpo la dosis de " **ella** " que necesitaba.

Al cabo de 47 minutos corriendo, llegaron a un lugar, donde la maleza era tan grande, que al caer ambas chicas agotadas sobre el, se veían rodeadas y cubiertas de el alargado pasto.

Fluttershy respiraba con dificultad, estaba exhausta.

Rainbow soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te pasa algo, Fluttershy?— cuestionó Dash, abriendo el cierre de su chamarra y volteando a ver a su amiga, quien, para ella, había hecho un gran trabajo.

—No, no es nada— Fluttershy le devolvió la mirada.

Fluttershy estaba roja no solo por la pena, si no por el cansancio.

Ambas inhalaban y exhalaban rápidamente.

—Bueno, entonces déjame decirte: ¡Eso fue genial! Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de correr tan rápido como yo y soportar mi increíble paso—

—Pues ni-ni yo lo sabía— bajó la mirada a el nivel de cinturas de ambas, sus manos estaban a los lados y su mano izquierda estaba a escasos centímetros de la derecha de Rainbow.

—Jajaja, Fluttershy, ¡en serio deberíamos haber hecho esto antes!— dijo alegre RD, volteando a las nubes—

A pesar de que la joven de ojos anormalmente brillosos ya no la veía, Fluttershy continuó degustándose con la belleza de **ella** , había corrido mucho para poder ver su rostro sin riesgos de hacerse daño y lo estaba disfrutando, de verdad lo estaba haciendo.

Jamás había notado unos cuantos lunares que Rainbow tenía en su piel semi- apiñonada, ni la forma de sus orejas ni su nariz perfecta. Eran detalles que su consciencia le obligaba a ignorar, porque hacía varios años que la idea de enamorarse de ella había nacido. Desafortunadamente, en ese entonces vio razones para no continuar cautivada por los encantos y personalidad únicos de Rainbow.

 _Sin embargo, esta vez el amor estaba ganando._

Los pocos argumentos en contra de su amor, se debilitaban como un edificio viejo a punto de colapsar.

Dentro de ella, las mariposas que habían sido una vez reprimidas de su estómago estaban causando una verdadera revolución, no solo allí, sino en todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

Rainbow Dash notó que Fluttershy seguía mirándola con detenimiento, sonriente, pérdida en los colores %20 más brillantes con el sol de su cabello.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Has actuado muy extraño desde que estábamos en tu casa—

—Si bueno... — no sabía que responder, la pregunta le había puesto de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra — Tengo que encontrar para Rarity u-u-un perro grande.

—¿Por qué Rarity querría un perro grande? Fluttershy, ¿has estado tomando sidra?—

Rainbow estaba en todo su derecho de verse confundida, eso sonaba como una petición muy descabellada.

—Si, me ha dicho que es para un cliente exigente que quería que su traje convinara con algo que su perro llevara puesto— Fluttershy finalmente entró en razón de que estaba acosando a Dashie y la dejó de ver, girando su cabeza hacia el cielo. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró, lentamente y fue sustituída por una expresión que transmitía el sentimiento de "lo he arruinado".

—Eso suena tonto. Pero así son la gente del noreste, siempre tan refinados y específicos. Nosotros somos mejores, vivimos sin preocupaciones, en un pequeño pueblo. Con grandes amigos, pero sobre todo, con corredoras como yo... ¡Y como tú!—

Las mariposas dentro del estómago de Fluttershy paseaban por sus venas, rebotando de lado a lado. Ella le había hecho un cumplido y no por obligación.

—Jeje, gracias. Pero— se detuvo a pensar lo que diría. Aún no estaba cien por ciento completamente convencida de que estaba enamorada de Rainbow Dash, pero creyó que decirle algo lindo ayudaría a saber si arricorazón: por retomar su enamoramiento por ella valía la pena— tu eres mil... Mil veces mejor—

—Jajajaja, mucjss gracias, Fluttershy. Soy la mejor corredora de Equestria... Sin presumir o alardear, claro— se sintió algo culpable por sus palabras.

Se rieron un poco ambas y se relajaron después.

En medio del silencio, Fluttershy agregó en una voz tímida, una voz que no había salido de sus cuerdas bucales, si no era una voz cálida, de amor, proveniente de su corazón, palabras que fueron ideadas por su amor mismo, no por la razón, estas palabras, palanras con las que olvidó la pena, la vergüenza, todo:

"Y en todo lo demás también lo eres, Dashie"

Las mejillas de Rainbow y las de Fluttershy cobraron un tono rojizo al instante, simultáneamente.

Los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron por completo, como platos; pero al contrario, los de Fluttershy se cerrararon, anticipando el rechazo.

Rainbow Dash, en contra de todo pronóstico, se volteó a ver a Fluttershy y dijo apenada y alagada "Gracias, Fluttershy".

"De nada" contestó, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, Fluttershy.

Amabas entraron en un corto periodo de reflexión, Fluttershy había roto con el guión de su personalidad al hacer un cumplido tan bello y elegante como ese.

Y a su vez, Rainbow Dash se había apenado por el comentario alagador de alguien y, como una gran plusvalía, había venido de la mas vieja de sus amigas.

Con cada palabra procesada por sus mmentes, se ponían más y más rojas y más y más nerviosas.

A pesar de todo, no se vieron de nuevo, incluso tomando en cuenta que Fluttershy quería seguir enamorándose del rostro de Rainbow (a pesar de que en su mente no lo aceptara).

Finalmente, después de nada más que el viento soplando y Rosando los oídos de ambas de las amigas por varios minutos, Rainbow se puso de pie.

Estaba aún confundida, le había impresionado completamente la actitud de su amiga, tan diferente al resto de los días.

"Si, ha tomado sidra de más", pensó, sabiendo que es de las pocas bebidas con alcohol que ingería.

—Bien, Fluttershy, vamos a buscar el perro grande que te ha dicho Rarity—

—Creo que un buen lugar para empezar es en mi casa, puedo preguntarle a los animales si saben donde hay uno— dijo Fluttershy tensa, tenía dudas de lo que podría haber pensado Rainbow Dash y eso no le agradaba.

—Excelente, vamos—

Y así fue.

Fueron corriendo de nueva cuenta el camino de vuelta a casa de Fluttershy, con energías recargada, riéndose de las circunstancias.

Aunque ninguna de las dos partes quisiera aceptarlo, de verdad estaban pasando un momento lindo cono algo que añoraba ser más que una amistad.

Rainbow Dash había captado el sentimiento en la oración de Fluttershy y la hizo pensar sobre porqué lo habría hecho y qué debería hacer ella al respecto.

El inconsciente de Fluttershy había logrado algo aquella vez, hacer que ella se mantuviera en la mente de quien comenzaba a aceptar en su totalidad que la amaba.

Esa tarde, en el ambiente había más que un olor a humedad y polvo arrastrado por el viento, habían mariposas en estómagos, cuestionamientos en mente y sentimientos despertados en sus corazones.

No solo habían volado con la gran velocidad alcanzada, si no que habían volado gracias a los sentimientos que las llevaron a las nubes, de manera voluntaria o no y que las mantuvo flotantes en un cielo de amor.

Las preguntas tenían respuestas, los sentimientos... ¿Correspondencia?


	4. Ideas alocadas

_**Capítulo 3**_

Cuando al fin Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy arribaron a la casa de ésta última, tomaron un pequeño suspiro, recuperaron aire y charlon.

-Bien hecho, Fluttershy. Eres veloz, ¿desde cuándo? Antes solo eras una chica torpe que a penas y podía caminar ¡jajaja!-

-Jeje yo solo...- no quería volver a hacer un comentario que buscaba ser un comentario "cordial" - también quería ha-hacer ejercicio-

En realidad, detestaba correr. Como mencionó Dash, hacia aquellos tiempos donde solo era una infante, a penas podía mantener un paso leve entorpecido y desastroso.

Sus compañeros de escuela se burlaban de eso, lo que causaba que Fluttershy llorara constantemente, escondida en el baño... Sentada.

—Solo que... Deberías considerar comprar ropa deportiva. Salir a correr en falda... Digamos que no es favorable— dijo referenciado a que había notado, con fugaces vistazos, la ropa interior rosa de Fluttershy.

La tímida joven, se puso del mismo color de sus pantaletas. Había captado el mensaje.

—Ah ah... Si es que yo... Bueno yo tenía...

Ya sabes amh...— soltó un gemido, de aquellos que salen de las gargantas antecediendo el llanto.

—No, Fluttershy... Se veían bien—Rainbow Dash, sin saberlo, pero si queriendo en su interior, correspondió al cumplido que unos minutos atrás su amiga le había hecho.

Las mejillas de ambas se ruborizaron.

Había sido un comentario impensado, pero vaya que atinado.

Fluttershy había sentido las mariposas de una manera diferente, de una manera más íntima.

—Gra-gracias, supongo .Que li-i-inda, Dash— jugó con un pequeño mechón de su cabello, distrayendo su menta para no explotar en una combinación de amor y alegria, pero también pena — Ven, toma asiento. ¿Quiéres a-agua o a-algo?— abrió la puerta de su casa que cuando se calló, había logrado dejar a medio-cerrar, cosa aceptable, era la única que vivía por allí y nadie podía robarle.

Se sentó, como se le fue indicado.

—Sip, por por fa-vor— la vergüenza se apoderaba del ambiente, mientras ambas entraban a la casa.

Le sirvió en un vaso de cristal la susodicha agua, que venía del río que corría cerca de casa de Fluttershy. Agua pura y cristalina de montaña.

Rainbow analizaba los nuevos cambios en la decoración de su amiga, había reorganizado algunos muebles y aumentado la cantidad de adornos sobre los estos y en las paredes. Le agradaba, se sentía en casa.

Mientas tanto, Fluttershy salió a hablar con los animales, una habilidad que había descubierto varios años atrás, que aprovechaba para todo tipo de favores y trabajos que los demás le pedían. Era una mujer sumamente generosa y era un punto a favor si ella quisiera conquistar a Dash, pues era de lo que ella carecía. La completaría, la llenaría.

Les preguntó si sabían dónde podían conseguir un perro grande, sin especificar raza, solo con la vaga descripción que Rarity le dio.

Ellos, en un lenguaje que solo Fluttershy comprendía, le dijeron que no tenían ni idea, jamás habían visto un perro en las cercanías de la casa de Fluttershy.

Ella entró luego entonces a su casa, siempre atenta a cada movimiento, a cada pestañeo que Rainbow daba.

Quería hacerla sentir bien, como ella lo estaba haciendo, probablemente de manera involuntaria.

—¿Qué dijeron, Fluttershy?— preguntó Dashie mientras arrojaba su vaso de agua vacío, atrapándolo cada vez que este caía.

—Amh ellos no han visto a un perro así—

—¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puedes sacar uno?—

—No en realidad—

—Mmh... ¡podríamos buscar en la veterinaria! Quiero decir... Podrías— Rainbow comenzaba a decir cosas que no quería, algo la estaba haciendo actuar conforme a Fluttershy lo hacia. Cosa rara, ella siempre era diferente a las demás.

Fluttershy se estremeció y de nuevo tenía dificultades para lugar palabras con sus pensamientos.

—¡Claro!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro pequeño —Iremos... O irás... O como quieras—

—¡Iremos! Sisi, iremos amh claro, no tengo nada en contra—

—Es-está bien—

Para este punto, el par de amigas estaba de pie, dando pequeños pasos hacia el frente para estar más cerca cada vez una de la otra.

Había un incontrolable ardor en las mejillas de las dos, manos temblorosas, ojos bien abiertos y una tensión nerviosa por las ganas de saber que seguiría.

—Está bien, Ra-rainbow. Solo deja que amh me prepare y y nos vemos a las... 6 en el centro de Ponyville, enfrente de la veterinaria—

—Perfecto, Fluttershy— a pesar de la pena y que trataba de evadir la mirada que intentaba ser atenta de Fluttershy, Rainbow jamás borró de su rostro la sonrisa de seguridad que la caracteriza.

—Si, perfecto— sonrió Fluttershy, escondiéndose entre su cabello.

"Como tu, Rainbow Dash" pensó en silencio. No quería volver a decir algo fuera de lugar.

—Está bien— dijo Rainbow acercándose a la salida de la casa — nos vemos, entonces.

—Claro—

Un silencio incómodo dominó lo que hasta entonces había sido una acalorada conversación. Ambas estaban jugando con sus pies viendo al suelo, volteando se a ver la una a la otra cuando quienes estaba enfrente, no la veía a los ojos.

—Bueno— Rainbow acabó con el silencio —me voy. Nos vemos al rato, Fluttershy, fue un asombroso momento, choca cinco— levantó su mano esperando la respuesta de Fluttershy.

—Si, Rainbow — su temblorosa mano se levantó lentamente hasta juntarse con la de Rainbow.

En vez de chocarla, Fluttershy apretó la mano de Rainbow, con amor y gentileza.

Había soñado con ese momento, y se estaba volviendo verdad.

Y no cabe duda que en ese presiso momento, la verdad era mejor que cualquier sueño.

Ambas quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos las manos, boquiabiertas, pendientes al siguiente movimiento de la otra.

Pero el momento era perfecto para romper con cualquier otro pensamiento que en sus mentes se atravesara por ese instante.

Solo se quedaron apresiando el movimiento.

Unos segundos pasaron para que, finalmente, Fluttershy soltara la mano de Rainbow Dash y la pusiera detrás de su espalda, junto con su mano izquierda. Se veía muy adorable con las manos atrás, escondodas, ellas sentían la pena que Fluttershy había olvidado por ese momento.

Rainbow solo sonrió.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y, sin dejar de ver a Fluttershy a cada paso que daba dijo "Nos vemos, Fluttershy"

"Adiós, Rainbow" se despidió cerrando la puerta lentamente, sonriente.

Sonrisa que se desvaneció a penas escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Lo mismo pasó con Dash, quien había siempre sonreído sin saber exactamente porque.

Mientras Dash se fue corriendo a su casa en las lejanías del condado, gritó y saltó de desesperación:

"¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR!?"

Conforme a esto, Fluttershy gritaba " ¿¡QUÉ HICE!?" seguido de un grito agudo, hasta cierto punto dulce.

Muchas preguntas, respondidas. Otras... Comenzaban a surgir.

"¿Qué hago? Más bien... ¿Qué hice? Ay, debí preveer lo que haría, no puede ser... **Ella**... ¡ _ **Me gusta! Me gusta mucho**_ y yy me hizo sentir bien. ¿Pero por qué lo hice? Llevé las cosas muy rápido, Dashie se notaba incómoda. Debo de arreglarlo esta noche. **Ella**... Ay. Ella. Se veía tan bien..." subía lentamente los peldaños de sus escaleras "Ella... ¡ME VIO LA ROPA INTERIOR!"

Corrió hacia su habitación, gritando en un tono agudo y se tiró sobre su cama.

"Pero..." se relajó y puso su cabeza sobre una almohada que recién habían jalado "le gustó... En primer lugar, ¿por qué me vio?" Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas... Sin razón aparente.

Su mente estaba confundida, llena de emociones. Pero, la predominante, era el amor, el amor por Rainbow que había logrado romper todas las cadenas que el corazón de Fluttershy le había puesto.

"Si... Me gusta. Es mi chica, mi Dashie" sonrojada estaba, hermosa esperanza, en el amor y en su Rainbow. "MI Dashie"

Se comenzó a desvestir, cada palabra que Dash había pronunciado, en la mente de Fluttershy rebotaba sin control, como cuando tiras una pelota pequeña en un espacio reducido.

Repentinamente, un pensamiento extraño cruzó de lado a lado su mente.

"¿Cómo habrá sido su ropa interior?"

Soltó una carcajada, era una pregunta pervertida. Le causaba gracia, pero se sentía apenada porque, diablos, estaba pensando en los calzoncillos de otra chica.

Sin embargo, había algo en ese pensamiento caliente que estaba haciendo que las mariposas que sentía desde que Rainbow llegó a su casa, bajaran hasta su pelvis.

Fluttershy se puso roja, jamás había sentido algo así y pensó "Supongo que... Que esto es estar excitada" sin idea de lo que significaba la palabra.

Entonces, la chica tímida y delicada se desabrochó su brassiere copa 32-B y se quitó las pantaletas rosadas que Rainbow Dash había visto por accidente o al menos eso creía Fluttershy.

Se vio entonces desnuda ante el espejo de su habitación.

Su cuerpo era verdaderamente perfecto para muchas personas. Era delgada, cintura delgada, caderas amplias, pechos considerables y trasero bien formado, además de tener un rostro luminoso y hermoso, que contrastaba con su tes algo blanca y cabello tenido de rosa debil.

Comenzó a pasear sus manos sobre su cuerpo, imaginando que eran las manos de Dash de quien la estaba tocando.

Sonreía con cada pulgada de su cuerpo que abarcaba y acariciaba, se sonrojaba al tocar ciertas partes de su cuerpo y reía imaginando las cosas sarcásticas que Rainbow diría mientras hace eso.

De repente, se detuvo a ver la parte de su cuerpo donde sentía, por alguna razón, mariposas: su pelvis.

Jamás se había auto satisfecho de esa manera, pero siempre había sentido curiosidad porque en algunas fiestas donde el alcohol aflojaba las lenguas de sus amigas habían mencionado el tema.

"No... No puedo" dijo mientras buscaba una toalla y quitaba las manos de su cuerpo.

A pesar de la curiosidad que invadía su cuerpo, Fluttershy no se veía muy dispuesta a tocarse, en ese momento lo que quería sentir era nuevamente las manos de Dashie, quería volver a sentir su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad y las cosquillas en su estómago al sentir la delicada piel de su amiga.

Se metió a bañar nuevamente, esta vez su mente estaba nublada por el amor que había despertado ese día por Dashie.

Solo quería escuchar música que interprementeen armonía perfecta, en 4-40, los sentimientos encontrados de Fluttershy.

Había aceptado que le gustaba y que de cierta manera la amaba, sin embargo, aún pensaba en la actitud de Rainbow ante la situación y el incidente de su comentario solo había complicado más el sacar conclusiones del asunto.

A pesar de esto, en su corazón, de una manera muy inoscente y primeriza, existía la esperanza de que Rainbow Dash correspondiera a su amor, prueba fe esto seria el alago hizo a Fluttershy, donde ella pudo sentir la pena que Dash sintió, puesto a que ella no suele decir ese tipo de cosas a absolutamente nadie.

"Rainbow" decía Fluttershy suspirando.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rainbow (justo en su cama) ella se preguntaba:

"¿¡Fluttershy!? ¿Le gusto a Fluttershy? Vanos, debe ser una broma" mientras tapaba su rostro de confusión con un cojín. Era curioso el hecho de que las dos estuvieran haciendo cosas similares, pensando en cosas parecidas.

"Veamos, Rainbow. Fluttershy actuó muy raro, si. Dijo cosas que Fluttershy por ser tan Fluttershy no sería capaz de decir, si. HIZO cosas que Fluttershy no haría, si. Pero... ¿Qué diablos hice yo? ¿Por qué yo le dije eso de sus calzones? ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LE VI LOS CALZONES A FLUTTERSHY? Solo quería ver su trasero... ¿¡Qué!? ¡Rainbow!" se golpeó en la frente, no sabia la razón por la cuál Fluttershy o ella misma se habían comportado así.

"Quizá es la primavera... ¿EN AGOSTO? Me dejé influenciar por Fluttershy, eso fue. Si yo le gusto a ella, ok, pero ella no me gusta a mi. Me gustan los hombres, dormidos y veloces con grandes músculos y pectorales, con quienes pueda hacer fuercitas. ¡A Fluttershy la partiría en mil pedazos al primer segundo jugando eso!"

No le agradaba para nada la idea de admitir que ella había hecho lo qur hizo por voluntad propia, principalmente, porque no fue enteramente por voluntad propia.

"Debo de hablar con ella, preguntarle sutilmente quién le gusta. ¡Claro! Rainbow Dash, eres una genio. Eso haré, mientras buscamos al perro" dijoncon los ojos cerrados y el mentón hacia arriba, en símbolo de orgullo.

"Pero antes, me debo de bañar. Vaya que corrimos mucho"

Se desvistió y dejo al desnudo su piel semi-apiñonada, dejando la ropa en el cansto de ropa sucia y alborotando su pelo arcoiris.

Mientras abría las llaves de la ducha, se veía al espejo y decía "¿cómo no gustarle?" dando una vuelta completa, viendo su gran trasero y sus pechos un poco pequeños.

Al ver las primeras pequeñas nubes de vapor originadas por el agua caliente de su ducha, se puso unas sandalias, colgó su toalla al lado de la rehaderat y dijo en voz algo alta:

"Demonios. No pude ver su trasero"

Se enrojeció.

"Seguro no es mejor que el mío" intentó salvar su comentario.


	5. Una ¿Cita?

Fluttershy se tomó la libertad, en las horas anteriores a la aglomeración pactada , para pulir unos cuantos detalles en su imagen como pintar sus uñas, poner un poco de rímel en sus pestañas y peinarse como siempre le había gustado: cabello lacio acomodado hacia la derecha que se enchinaba en las puntas.

Estaba impecable y estaba terminando de planchar unos jeans sin agujeros y entubados, con mariposas rosas discretas estampadas en la bolsa trasera derecha de este.

Llevaba ya puesta la ropa interior y su blusa rosa pálido muy tierno y moderno.

Era una chica esbelta, abdomen plano y cintura notoria pero que carecia de busto y trasero, a pesar de esto, tenía lo suficiente de ambos para lucir cualquier conjunto.

Pasados dos minutos, Fluttershy ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, perfectamente arreglada y vestida, con el pequeño atuendo para mascota en su bolso café, junto con su cartera y otras cosas.

Fluttershy suspiró. Los nervios la carcomían como el óxido al metal en un día lluvioso. Sus suaves manos sudaban un poco, pero no temblaban.

Jaló un poco las mangas de su blusa y las apretó con sus manos. Es estaba emocionada por salir por segunda vez con Dash en el mismo día, pero aterrorizada por la idea de cometer algún error que desfavoreciera la imagen que RD había construido de ella durante la tarde pasada y, en concreto, durante toda su vida.

Abrió entonces la puerta, pintada a mano de color rojo, una ansiosa Fluttershy con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla que de vez en cuando se desvanecía un poco para dejar salir un suspiro que quitaba un poco de presión a la chica cada vez que aparecía.

Caminó por quince minutos hacia el centro de Ponyville, lugar donde en una de las calles se encontraba la veterinaria.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que le restaban veintiocho minutos para que Rainbow Dash llegara, aunque presentía que ella arribaría unos minutos después, tal vez quince, porque no era una persona puntual en la mayoría de las ocasiones, así que se dirigió a un paso torpe a una cafetería que se encontraba justo enfrente de la veterinaria.

Se sentó en las afueras del local, en una mesa redodna de plástico café, con una sombrilla verde cuyo tuvo se encontraba en medio de la mesa.

Esperó a que la atendieran y pidió, con la pena haciendo nudos en su lengua, un frapuccino de caramelo mediano y una galleta de chispas de chocolate, claro, por favor.

Pasados cuatro minutos, le trajeron la orden, cuya cuota fue pagada de enseguida.

Durante los cuatro minutos antecedentes a la llegada de su pedido, reflexionó en silencio los eventos que habían tomado lugar en aquel prado unas horas atrás y lo que había sentido, las horas que tuvo para arreglarse no habían bastado y presentía que ni una eternidad seria suficiente para que lograra asimilar el cambio brusco que su personalidad había dado por unos minutos, desorientada por el amor que había reprimido a Dash y que por fin salía a flote junto con la aceptación de este.

Estaba confundida, pero ahora no era por creer o no en las posibilidades que su imaginación creaba sobre su relación, si no por preguntas como "¿Cómo amo o no a Rainbow?" "¿Qué es lo qué más me gusta de ella y por qué?" "¿Qué debo de hacer al respecto de mis sentimientos por ella?" eran preguntas simples con respuestas complicadas para una chica cuya mente estaba nublada por nubes dulces de amor.

Daba un par de sorbos a su café y una mordida medianamente grande a su galleta cada vez que buscaba a Rainbow Dash por los sitios aledaños a aquella parte del centro de la ciudad.

Repetía el ritual cada minuto, por lo que su galleta desapareció en el transcurso de 5 minutos.

Se había movido mucho y, por la deslumbrante manera en la que se preparó para salir en aquella ocación, había llamado la atención de un grupo de jóvenes que estaban sentados en bola -lanzando miradas no muy disimuladas (incluso acosadoras) a Fluttershy, entre comentarios que alagaban de una manera zoes y vulgar las cualidades físicas de la joven adulta- en la mesa que estaba a la izquierda de la chica que podía hablar con los animales.

Ella no se percató, pero mientras buscaba a Rainbow entre las multitudes que pasaban por las calles de enfrente al local, un joven alto, formido y delgado que poseía una cabellera rizada y rubia, se acercaba con un paso confiado en si mismo y en las costosas prendas que llevaba encima.

Cuando Fluttershy notó finalmente al joven, era demasiado tarde para actuar y evadir el momento.

El joven cogió la silla que estaba enfrente de Fluttershy y se sentó rápidamente con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla que aumentaba con cada pulgada que descendía y dijo, al ver a una joven de ojos preciosos que en aquel instante estaba completamente abiertos, sorprendidos por la situación:

"Hola, guapa" con una tonalidad confiansud sumamente rebuscada.

Fluttershy hizo caso omiso al saludo, pues le resultaba una experiencia sumamente desagradable el hacer nuevos amigos, ya que era el tipo de persona que solo confía en los demás si estos les dan una prueba certera de amistad y sobre todo de confianza, lo que desencadena en periodos donde la pena pasa de ser un asunto temporal a un estado en el que vive por lo que parece un periodo de tiempo tan largo como un año luz.

"Dije hola" insistió el joven, de manera fanfarrona.

Una vez más, Fluttershy se resistía rotundamente a si quiera mirar al tipo. Estaba ya con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes, con la cabeza desviada, divergente a la mirada fija y con cierto grado perturbadora del joven que recién había tomado la cintura de ella.

—Por favor, n-n-no quiero so-sonar grosesera pero- giró aún más su cabeza, de tal manera que, quien parecía ser un adulto aún más joven que ella, solo podía ver el cabello de Fluttershy y la curva coqueta que las puntas de su cabello rosado tenían -pero por-por favor, vete. Vete, por favor—

—No me iré, mírame— cogió sin mucha delicadeza el rostro de Fluttershy por su mandíbula y lo dirigió en dirección al suyo, poniéndolo de nueva cuenta enfrente de el, permitiéndole ver sus ojos cerrados.

—Por favor— Fluttershy quebró.

Intentó no derramar ni una lágrima y llorar a secas, debido a que no quería hacer correr por su rostro el rímel con el que con tanto amor por Rainbow Dash había retocado sus pestañas, le había quedado maravilloso y luchó entonces por no soltar la mínima gota de agua de sus ojos.

Ya llena de presión y tensión por las circunstancias, Fluttershy tomó la mano que sostenía su mandíbula y la hizo a un lado, logrando posicionarse de nueva cuenta en la forma que le permitía evadir al sujeto por completo.

—Ya veo— dijo aún fanfarroneando el detestable tipo sin tacto -no me conoces- terminó por recargarse en el respaldo de la silla verde adornada con lineas entre cruzadas.

—¡Por su puesto que no!—"gritó" atemorizada y pudibunda.

—Bueno, soy Charles Hills, hijo del dueño de este local y de la franquicia en general— sonrió por un solo lado al recargar sus codos sobre la mesa y acercándose a ma cara escondida de Fluttershy.

Los sollozos de Fluttershy a penas le permitieron escuchar lo que Hills Jr. había dicho, en cualquier caso, a ella no le importaba. Solo quería zafarse de esa a como diera lugar.

De repente, pasados unos segundos de incómodo silencio, a Fluttershy se le ocurrió decir algo.

"Tengo una cita"

Charles Hills se volvió a acomodar en su silla, sonriente (de manera pícara) ahora de ambos lados.

—Entiendo—

—Me alegro, ahora déjame en paz, te lo imploro—

El diálogo había capturado la atención de gente curiosa que estaba a los alrededores.

Ahora había una desventaja más para Fluttershy.

Los sollozos de Fluttershy seguían sonando en todo el centro y quienes los habían notado, miraban atentamente a Charles, espetando un movimiento, como si tuvieran la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mueca siniestra de Charles había cambiado por una mirada enojada y despreciante a quienes observaban.

Se puso de pie, acomodó la silla que ocupó en su lugar respectivo y se acercó a la espalda de Fluttershy, poniendo una palma sobre ella, tratando de dar una imagen caballerosa al público y le dijo al oído:

"Fue un placer, nos veremos luego, señorita"

El sujeto sobó en círculos la espalda de Fluttershy e intentó bajar su mano hasta su cintura, cuando...

"¡Fluttershy!" gritó alguien a media cuadra de la cafetería.

Era Rainbow Dash, quien corría presurosa al lugar donde había divisado en las lejanías a su tímida amiga.

Fluttershy escuchó la exclamación de Rainbow Dash a lo lejos y se puso de pie quitando con ese movimiento la mano curiosa de Charles y haciéndolo a un lado mientras ella se dirigía a la entrada de el lugar que daba a la calle , esperando a Rainbow quien cada vez estaba más cerca.

Finalmente, Rainbow Dash frenó súbitamente frente a una alamarmada Fluttershy, justo en la puerta del establecimiento, cuyo sector donde había estado Fluttershy estaba al aire libre.

—Fluttershy - Dash había notado que ella estaba llorando, aún sin lagrimar — ¿te encuentras bien?—

—No, Rain-Rainbow- se cubrió los ojos con sus manos que a su vez estaban recubiertas por la blusa de tela suave que llevaba puesta.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— la tomó por los hombros-

—Alguien me ha hablado. Un tal Charles Hills—

—Vamos, Fluttershy. Hacer nuevos amigos no es tan malo y debes acostumbrarte a ello—

—¡No! No es por eso— explicó impacientemente Fluttershy— Me ha intentado tomar por la cintura y me trató mal. Tengo miedo de que me haga algo, Dashie, vámonos—

Rainbow Dash percibió que Fluttershy le había dicho Dashie, algo que era más común en Pinkie Pie que en cualquier otra persona, lo cuál le pareció extraño, sin embargo, había un asunto más grande que tratar.

—Ese imbécil— dijo frunciendo el ceño y transformando su puño derecho en un puño —Seguro es aquel pijo de por allá... Se las verá conmigo—

—¡No, Rainbow!— intentó coger a Rainbow por la sudadera azul celeste que llevaba, errando.

Rainbow Dash se acercaba furiosa a Charles Hills, llamando la atención de cuantas personas había.

A ella, en diferencia absoluta a Fluttershy, le importaba poco o nada lo que las demás personas hicieran cuando ella realizara lo que debía realizar.

Charles ya se dirigía de vuelta a su mesa, cuando la veloz amiga de Fluttershy le cortó el paso, poniéndose enfrente de el.

—Ey, rubia estúpida— empujó a Hills Jr con gran fuerza—deja en paz a Fluttershy acosador—

—Vaya vaya, ¿eres tú de quién habla ella?—

Rainbow no tenia idea de lo que hablaba y no le importó, en realidad.

—Vayamos al grano, pedazo de basura— empujó, más leve, a Charles.

—No tengo ni uno, vayamos al tuyo— soltó el chiste más malo de toda la historia contemporánea de los chistes malos de Equestria.

—Tienes uno y está escondido, como marica, entre tus piernas— Los amigos de Charles se rieron disimuladamente.

—Ruda, eh. No eres una buena partidaria para ella. Soy mejor yo, la trato como se merece—

—Más bien como quieres. Además, bo tengo idea a que te refiered con "buena partidaria"— arremedó Rainbow con voz de tonta, sosteniendo un acento pijo, simulando el de Hills.

—Si, claro—

La arrogancia del sujeto había agotado la pasiensia de Rainbow y, a penas Charles términó de pronunciar la última letra, Rainbow arremetió con un buen puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente durante varios segundos hasta que sus amigos, preocupados, saltaron de sus sillas y fueron al auxilio de su amigo ricachon.

"Desquiciada" le llamaron sus amigos y el propio Charles a Rainbow, mientras ella se acercaba por el único café en la mesa en la que su amiga estaba sentada, con el nombre su ésta escrito con plumón indeleble, para tomar el envase y llevárselo a Fluttershy, no sin antes probar la bebida.

—Buenos gustos, Fluttershy— dijo Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy después de darle un sorbo al vaso de su amiga para enseguida extender el brazo y entregarle el pequeño bote con café a su mejor amiga.

—Gra-gracias— el hecho de que su café había sido tocado por los labios de Rainbow Dash, la enloqueció.

—Y bien, entonces es la primera vez que tienes contacto con ese imbécil— Rainbow se sentó enfrente de Fluttershy.

—Sí—

—Ay Fluttershy, deberás algún día aprender a defenderte sola, tu vergüenza es un gran obstáculo—

Fluttershy se apenó, irónicamente, por el comentario sin intención precisa de Rainbow Dash.

—Yo...— tomó su café con ambas manos (que estaban cubiertas por las estiradas mangas de la blusa de Fluttershy) y se cubrió los labios con el.

—Tú...— Dash levantó una ceja como gesto de intriga.

—En realidad... Amh...— Fluttershy se desparramó un poco en la silla y se encogió de hombros — él es el obstáculo.

A Rainbow Dash le pareció inesperado el comentario y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Escuchar la risa de Dashie era el equivalente vespertino a despertar con el coro de mil aves cantando en la ventana de Fluttershy, aquel peculiar sonido reconfortó a Fluttershy, quien se sentó de nueva cuenta correctamente en su lugar y puso el café sobre la mesa, ahora postrando sus codos sobre la misma mesa y, a su vez, acomodando su cabeza en sus palmas extendidas, contemplando a RD con gran devoción y entrega, buscando el rincón más profundo de Rainbow, donde encontrará un botón mágico que instantáneamente enamorara a Rainbow.

Por millonésima vez en el día, estaba fantaseando con su mejor amiga, pero, en pro del amor, ya no lo encontraba fuera de lugar.

Cuando Rainbow Dash terminó de reír, se secó una lágrima que había salido de su ojo izquierdo tras tremendo periodo de risa, para que posteriormente notara la manera en la que su amiga la estaba mirando.

Al principio creyó que Fluttershy estaba viendo a alguien más, por lo que, volteandose, intentó encontrar a quien RD atribuía la mirada pérdida de la tímida Fluttershy, obviamente, sin éxito.

Extrañada, Rainbow se puso de pie. Comenzaba a definir su teoría final sobre lo que la mente de Fluttershy flotaba pérfidamente.

—Flutterhy— dijo con un tono animado, claramente fingido, porque estaba ahora más extrañada que nunca.

—Sisi— Fluttershy puso los pies sobre la tierra, después de navegar en el reflejo de los ojos de Rainbow e imaginar los más bellos poemas inspirados en una relación con ella que añoraba con todo su ser.

—Vayamos a la veterinaria antes de que anochesca, ¿va?— sus manos sudaban.

—Oh, cla-claro— aprobó sonrojada.

Y así fue. Los pocos pasos que tenían que dar hacia la veterinaria, los dieron en silencio, ambas evadiendo la mirada de la otra.

Rainbow era tres o cuatro centímetros más alta que Fluttershy, por lo que, al caminar, se creaba un contraste espléndido con su amiga. Una pareja hecha y derecha, aunque sin consolidar... Aún.

Antes de entrar en la veterinaria, notaron que unas nubes se aproximaban junto con la noche, por lo que debían darse ahora el doble de prisa.

Envuelta en curiosidad, Rainbow decidió decirle a Fluttershy (antes de ingresar al local), extrañada por el hecho anterior que involucraba a Charles Hills, lo siguiente:

"Fluttershy, el pijo ese ha mencionado algo como 'tu cita' o algo así. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con 'cita'? ¿Le has dicho algo antes de que yo llegara?"

El corazón de Fluttershy se detuvo por unos instantes antes de bombear sangre tan rápido como el correr de Dash.

Entró en shock, un estado donde no podía el evitar temblar, cerrar los ojos constantmente y evadir cualquier especie de contacto con Rainbow Dash.

No quería responder la pregunta, la respuesta podría no agradable a Rainbow y su relación amoroaa podría acabar incluso antes de haber empezado.

Decidió solamente limitarse a decir "amh" mientras finalmente entraban por la puerta del local.

Quizá la respuesta es fácil y de poca relevancia, pero para Fluttershy no lo era. Y tenía miedo de que para Rainbow tampoco lo fuera. Sin embargo, no quería mentirle tampoco, porque de saberse la verdad, la tomaría por mentirosa.

 **Fluttershy estaba en jaque.**


	6. Prendas mojadas

Una pequeña campana situada en el marco de la puerta, había sonado cuando las dos amigas entraron en la tienda.

"¡Hola, chicas!" recibía una salerosa voz a la dupla al entrar en el local. Era la inconfundible voz de la señorita Cureall, la veterinaria del pueblo y la dueña del local.

Inmediatamente, en un intento delirante de Fluttershy para salir de la incómoda situación en la que Rainbow la había colocado, dio varios pasos hacia el mostrador principal del local, donde estaba situada la caja registradora y la misma señora Careall, alejándose de Rainbow, quién hizo una mueca de desaprobación, ya que estaba deseosa de la respuesta.

-¡Ho-hola, S-s-señorita Cureall! Disculpe, una pregunta amorosa... Quiero decir, veloz... Si, veloz... Creo- dijo acelerada y sudando Fluttershy, quién quería acabar inmediatamente con el pendiente para poder ir a su casa y, como siempre, gritar cuando esté completamente sola, únicamente acompañada de Ángel, su conejo.

La veterinaria Cureall rió al no comprender los apuros de Fluttershy.

Mientras ella terminaba de reír, Rainbow Dash se acercó velozmente al mostrador, se puso justo al lado de Fluttershy, recargó ambos codos en el vidrio y, recargándose en Fluttershy, dijo con una voz que le sobraba desesperación:

-Vamos, Fluttershy. Dime, ¿Si?- miró atentamente a Fluttershy y le hizo "puntos"

-No, yo no...- miró a Rainbow, evadiendo caer en el encanto de sus ojos (por enésima vez en el día).

La señorita Cureall dejó de reír, luego que, al echar un vistazo por uno de los paños del local, se percatara de la tormenta que se avecinada y supuso que eso era lo que tenía tan apresurada a Fluttershy.

-Wow, tremendo aguazero se aproxima... Démonos prisa, ¿a qué se debe su visita?- dijo apresurada, pero jamás perdió ni un sólo segundo su tono alegre y enfático a las palabras.

-Bien... He-hemos, quiero decir, he... Venido a buscar a un perro grande al cuál ponerle este atuendo- rebuscó a la velocidad de la luz en su bolso y sacó, en tiempo récord, el atuendo de diseño exclusivo, incluso único y costumizado.

-Claro, Claro a ver... Vengan, por aquí - la señorita Cureall las encaminó hacia las jaulas donde tenían a los canes.

Fluttershy fue inmediatamente tras ella, mientras que la desesperada Rainbow seguía a Fluttershy, emparejándose con ella hombro a hombro, preguntándole de nuevo:

"¿Mé dirás?"

A lo que la sudorosa Fluttershy contestò apresurada "Cl-cl-claro"

La paciencia de Rainbow llegó al suelo.

"¡PUES ENTONCES SUELTA LA SOPA!" pensó en su cabeza, pero sabía que un grito así podría hacer llorar a Fluttershy, así que se contuvo.

-De acuerdo, Fluttershy. No tengo la duda... Está bien, perfecto, iré a ver a las tortugas por allá- Rainbow tramaba algo y Fluttershy, nerviosa y enfocada en su misión, no lo notó.

-Están por allá, Rainbow - señaló la doctora una pecera distante.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente Dash.

-Bien, doc- prosiguió una más relajada Fluttershy- veamos.

Probaron el atuendo a varios perros que encajaban con la burda descripción de Rarity, a todos ellos les quedó perfecto el atuendo.

Era un hecho, Rarity había creado el conjunto perfecto para cualquier raza de perro, grande, por su puesto.

La perfecta comunicación que tenía Fluttershy con los animales agilizó tanto el trabajo, que sólo demoraron 5 minutos en terminarlo.

-Bueno, señorita Cureall, muchas gracias, de verdad- agradeció mirando a la doctora, enfrente aún de las jaulas.

-No hay de qué, Fluttershy. Es un placer ayudarte-

Rainbow escuchó la despedida y, sonriendo maliciosamente, soltó una tortuga con la cual estaba jugando a las aventuras, se dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia Fluttershy, quien tomó del hombro.

-Sisi, gracias doc. Ahora, buenas noches, tenemos una tormenta de que huir, muchas gracias adiós -

-¿No quiéren un paraguas?- dijo la señorita Cureall sonriente.

-Si, por fa... - Fluttershy intentó aceptar la oferta, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por un empujón en la espalda, por parte de Rainbow.

-No, es muy amable, gracias, adiós- dijo "amablemente" una apresurada Rainbow Dash, empujando a Fluttershy con todas suss fuerzas hacia la salida.

Fluttershy ponía resistencia que fue inutil ante la brutal fuerza de Dash, ya que en cuestión de segundos estaban ya en la puerta, hicieron sonar la campanita y salieron.

Rainbow Dash sostuvo a Fluttershy para que esta no huyera.

-Fluttershy, tienes que decirme. En serio-

Jaque mate a Fluttershy hizo Rainbow Dash. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que decir la verdad para poder ser libre de las manos de RD y la firmesa de esta.

Fluttershy estaba a punto de decir la verdad, cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer. El sonido de las personas corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia se combinaba con los primeros tímidos sonidos del asfalto mojado sonar con cada paso que la gente daba.

Fluttershy pensaba la manera más adecuada para responder la pregunta conforme el caos de la gente se aminoraba. Las mariposas en su estómago se desvanecían con la mirada sería de Rainbow, pero resurgían cuando Fluttershy podía percatar el olor que su cuerpo desprendía. Era sensacional, único de la persona única que Fluttershy amaba.

Cada vez que lograba conectar dos o tres palabras en su mente para formular la oración final, Fluttershy daba borrón y cuenta nueva a esos avances al imaginarse escenas como pareja de Rainbow Dash.

El amor había conquistado su cuerpo más, sin embargo, este moriría si no daba una respuesta inmediata, así que, consiente de esto y en un acto de verdadero amor, se armó de valor y mormulló lo primero que pudo, para salvar su relación con Dashie.

-Le dije que tenía una cita- lo dijo contemplando el asfalto en sus pies. Lo mormuró con una voz baja, que se vio opacada ligeramente por las pisadas de la gente y las gotas cocjar contra los techos de los comercios y el suelo mismo.

Rainbow había escuchado, pero quería reafirmar que lo había captado bien, ya que la respuesta era fuera de lo común, algo nuevo pero no inesperado, algo que dejó a Rainbow aún más intrigada.

-¿Disculpa?-

Fluttershy miró a Rainbow Dash con dificultad, mordiéndose los labios para no quebrar en llanto y, en un acto que raya en lo heroico, repitió la respuesta.

Aliviada -de alguna manera- Fluttershy comenzó a llorar por lo que había hecho, cubriéndose el rostro y impidiendo que sus lágrimas se viera y amplificando sus sollozos.

Existía un efecto curioso cuando Fluttershy lloraba. Ese efecto, cada vez que se sucitaba, trastornaba el ambiente en uno más deprimente y melancólico, pero, además, ablandaban los corazones de quienes estuvieran a la redonda con un sentimiento de compasión puro.

Ese efecto estaba presente en aquel momento, bajo las nubes, compitiendo con las gotas de lluvia y siendo pareja del viento que soplaba. Tan voluptuosa era su presencia, que Rainbow no pudo hacer nada más que dejar de impedir la huida de Fluttershy. Por el contrario, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y los sobó, quitando un poco de agua de ellos, en símbolo de compasión.

-Vamos, Fluttershy. No fue la gran cosa, solo lo dijiste para salirte de esa, estuvo bien-

-No, no lo estuvo. Él se puso en contra tuya y todo por mi mentira, perdoname, perdoname Rainbow- miró a Rainbow Dash, aunque aún cubriéndose la boca y la parte inferior de la nariz.

-Repito, no pasa nada. Está bien, sólo déjalo ir. De todo está bien-

-¿En serio? ¿Lo crees así? - preguntó la más esperanzada Fluttershy en la historia, cubriéndose ya solamente la boca.

-¡Por su puesto, Fluttershy - la lluvia se acentuó e incluso, algunos relámpagos comenzaron a verse - pero sabes, si quieres podemos retomar el tema en tu casa, en tu seca, cómoda y caliente casa-

-Claro, haberlo dicho antes, vamos - dijo muriendo de frío Fluttershy.

Ambas amigas partieron a correr a máxima velocidad, como en la mañana, pizando charcos agrandados, evitando resbalarse y saltando de susto cada vez que un trueno sonaba sin que ellas percibieran el relámpago.

Después de una corrida exhaustiva y cuanto menos épica, llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy, bien claro queda, empapadas de pies a cabeza.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta, ambas voltearon hacia al cielo para darse cuenta que la lluvia a penas llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban.

-Creo que pasaré aquí un largo tiempo - dijo Rainbow Dash, apenada consiente de lo que había ocurrido en el transcurrir del día.

-Si- asintió Fluttershy tímida, pero emocionada porque, gracias a las incontables gotas que chocaban con las hojas de los árboles, tendía un tiempo pleno para convivir con RD.

Ambas secaron sus pies en el tapete de la entrada y posteriormente, Fluttershy sacó la llave de su casa de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Rainbow Dash primero en un signo de hospitalidad.

Cuando ambas estaban ya dentro de el inmueble, Fluttershy cerró la puerta e invitó a Rainbow a tomar asiento.

-¡Gracias, Fluttershy! Eres muy amable-

-No hay de qué Rainbow Dash, siempre será esta también tu casa. A final de cuentas, para eso estamos las amigas- dijo Fluttershy dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estar en casa le daba una minúscula pisca extra de confianza a Fluttershy, por lo que podía ahora (al menos) pensar un poco mejor los movimientos o palabras que dirigiría hacia Rainbow Dash y planificar así una estrategia para satisfacer un deseo común entre los enamorados: tener cierta ilusión de correspondencia.

-¿Te ofrezco agua, Rainbow Dash? - dijo Fluttershy animada a su enamorada.

-¿Tienes soda, Fluttershy? Muero por una Coca-Cola-

-Si, claro-

-Gracias-

Fluttershy sirvió dos vasos, uno con Coca-Cola y el otro con agua simple, para ella.

Llevó ambos vasos cuidadosamente hasta la sala de su casa, donde Rainbow Dash permanecía un tanto incómoda.

-Oh, vamos, Dashie- de nuevo Fluttershy había llamado de esa manera a Rainbow.

-¿Qué sucede, Fluttershy?- preguntó ingenua RD a Fluttershy, quien se sentaba junto a ella, pero no en el mismo mueble.

-¡Ponte cómoda!-

Rainbow Dash se lo pensó un poco, pero, fiel a su personalidad despreocupada y única, se puso cómoda, desplomándose en el sofá hasta queda acostada en uno se los costados del mueble.

-Eso es- dijo complacida Flutterhy- aquí tienes- le sonrió tiernamente, con un brillo característico del amor sincero que por Rainbow ardía en ella.

-Gracias, Flutterhy-

-No hay de qué, Rainbow-

Ambas bebieron un sorbo de su vaso, para después, postrarlo sobre la mesa central.

Fluttershy permanecía en una postura semi-rigida con la espalda recargada en su sillón, viendo al rededor de su casa, intentando un todas sus fuerzas no ver a la chica que estaba recostada en su sofá.

Permaneció en silencio varios segundos, como también lo hacía Rainbow Dash, quien, mientras se relajaba en el sofá de su amiga, iba digiriendo y superando poco a poco lo que antes había pasado con Flutterhy.

Al fin, una de las dos rompió el silencio que estaba asfixiando a Fluttershy en incomodidad (de nueva cuenta).

-¿Cuándo crees que pare la lluvia?- preguntó Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy, volteándola a ver con su cabeza orientada al revés.

Para Fluttershy, era algo que causaba turbiedad en su mente, pues creía que de esa manera sus ojos se veían cien veces más hermosos.

-Yo espero que no mucho. Cerca de aquí se hacen charcos grandes cuando llueve así de fuerte- dijo pérdida entre los ojos de la hermosa Rainbow Dash, de cabello corto, y la lluvia, tal vez no ensordecedora, pero si estrepitosa.

Rainbow a penas había logrado escuchar lo que dijo Fluttershy así que, para no responder de manera inadecuada a lo que dijo, se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa a Fluttershy.

La sonrisa no tenía otra intensión más que ser un gesto de amabilidad, pero para Fluttershy significaba más que una fila de dientes que se dejaban entre ver en un par de coloridos y carnosos labios, era bien un sentimiento captado por su cuerpo entero pero que sólo su coroazón lograba comorender.

Fluttershy había vuelto a caer en el efecto bello del amor que tenía por su amiga. Pero no le importaba ya, al menos en ese momento. Estaba en su casa y Rainbow seguro no notaría nada al estar tan cómoda en el cómodo sofá verde.

En su afán de conseguir la ilusión de correspondencia por parte de Rainbow, Flutterhy le propuso a Rainbow que ella subiría y buscaría una pijama para su misma persona y otra para ella, para que así ambas pudieran estar, cálidas y con un millón de litros menos de agua encima.

La idea le agradó a Rainbow, pero ella se ofreció a subir y buscar por su propia cuenta las pijamas, puesto a que consideraba que durante el día Flutterhy le había sido muy amable y quería devolverle las atenciones.

Fluttershy accedió.

-Vuelvo de inmediato- Rainbow fue hacia las escaleras y las subió corriendo.

-Las pijamas están en el tercer armario de izquierda a derecha, en el último cajón- grito -aparentemente- Flutterhy.

-Si, organizatodo- dijo riendo Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy rió de vuelta.

Mientras Rainbow buscaba las pijamas, Fluttershy hizo un par de cosas raras, de esas cosas que haces cuando tienes un amor alocado por alguien, como por ejemplo, se acomodó el cabello. Pero no sólo eso, si no cosas de la talla como que volteó a la lugar donde Rainbow estuvo y sonrió, imaginando que mientras ella la veía estando de cabeza, Fluttershy acariciaba su rostro y cabello de una manera gentil. También, cruzó por su mente que hubiera pasado si ella en ese mismo instante la hubiera besado... Si el simple hecho de pensarlo la puso colorada (sin embargo, sonriente y mordiéndose un labio) no podía predecir que hubiera pasado con su estado anímico si de verdad lo hubiera hecho.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Rainbow Dash abrió el closet e inspeccionó el lugar que Fluttershy le había indicado.

Encontró rápidamente las pijamas, sacó el par que necesitaba y cerró el cajón, pero no el closet.

La pícara jovencita quería husmear los demás cajones.

Abrió tres más cajones más de los cinco que había abierto ya.

En ellos, no había encontrado nada más que ropa casual, calcetines, ropa vieja que Fluttershy usaba con varios propósitos y blusas deportivas.

Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que había en el cajón restante, el de hasta arriba, así que, con una sonrisa traviesa, lo abrió.

En ese cajón Flutterhy guardaba organizadamente su ropa interior.

Rainbow Dash notó que en su mayoría tenía panties, uno que otro calzón hipster, varios tipo bikinis y tres o cuatro boy shorts.

Le pareció aburrido, pero curioso el hecho de ver los diseños que tenían estampados. En su mayoría eran pequeñas siluetas de animalitos minimalistas, rayas, puntos u otros diseños simples. De vez en cuando se topaba con estampados más atrevidos, de animalprint o flores sugestivas, pero estos eran escasos. En su mayoría, Flutterhy tenía ropa interior "tierna".

En el fondo del cajón, estaban sus brassieres. Eran medianos, justos de tamaño. De igual manera, de diseños muy sobrios y tiernos, de colores suaves.

"Qué aburrido" pensó. Pero, cuando metió la mano entre las prendas, encontró algo debajo de todos los calzones, doblados en cuatro o más partes.

Eran dos prendas, suaves, pero que no podía ver. Las tomó y las sacó de entre tantos panties con diseños de conejos.

Eran dos tangas, una normal y otra, impresionantemente, de hilo dental.

Rainbow no sostuvo las ganas de reír, era bastante extraño encontrar eso dentro del cajón de una chica tan dulce como Flutterhy.

Las desdobló y las contempló riendo, en silencio.

Se le ocurrió una tal vez no tan grandiosa idea: ponerse la tanga de hilo dental y la pijama de que su amiga le prestaría y después decirle que lo ha hecho.

Quizá estaría violando una regla de bromas que reza "No le harás ninguna broma a Fluttershy, por más inofensiva que parezca", pero consideró que esa broma sería un caso más en la lista de acepciones a la regla.

Con una velocidad característica, se cambio de pijama y de ropa interior. Pasó de jeans rotos de las rodilals y una playera 3/4, a una pijama dulce y afelpada... Y una tanga de hilo dental, apretada, sexy y reafirmante de glúteos.

Se río de nueva cuenta por lo gracioso que imaginaba la reacción de Flutterhy.

Dejó su ropa en el suelo y cogió la pijama que le llevaría a Fluttershy y descendió rápidamente las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala, le dio la pijama a Fluttershy, quien agradeció sonrojada al ver como se veía su amiga usando una de sus pijamas preferidas.

Decidió evitarse la pena de que su amiga la viera en ropa interior y se metió al medio baño que estaban en la llanta baja de su casa, para cambiarse.

Rainbow Dash se reía muda. La tanga le hacia cosquillas pero a la vez, moría por desvelar la broma.

Simultáneamente, Flutterhy se desnudaba casi completamente en su baño. Detestaba dormir con brassiere, así que se lo quitaba para usar pijama. Se puso, ya con sus pezones descubiertos, la blusa de la pijama y el pantalón correspondiente, para después salir a volver a ver a su amiga, quien notó que Fluttershy llevaba en su mano la ropa mojada, además de un brassiere.

-Fluttershy, ¿duermes sin brassiere?- dijo sonriente Rainbow Dash.

-S-si. Se me hace cómodo- respondió a la embarazosa pregunta de una manera impresionantemente honesta.

-¡Somos dos!- dijo Rainbow extendiendo su mano para un "chócalas".

Fluttershy rió y la chocó con ella.

-Pero, Rainbow, tu llevas puesto brassiere- cuestionó, después de ver indiscretamente los voluptuosos cenos de Rainbow.

-Ah. Cierto. Pero es porque no voy a quedarme a dormir aquí-

-Claro, disculpa- había visto los cenos de su amiga en vano... Pero le dio igual, le agradó ver esas dos obras de arte.

-Bueno... La lluvia simplemente no se detiene... Es como si alguien la hubiera programadoprogramado- analizó Dash.

-Si jajajaja- rió tiernamente Flutterhy, anciosa por saber el veredicto final de Dashie.

-Y ya no veo el sol... ¿Me podría quedar a dormir, Flutterhy?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Por su puesto! Será genial, como en los viejos tiempos-

-Claro jajajaja buenos tiempos aquellos-

Rieron ambasrecordando el tiempo en el que, como niñas, se reían por toda la noche haciendo pijamadas.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no hay problema con que me quité el brassiere- Dash comenzó a desabrochar su brassiere sonriente.

-Nono, con confian...-Fluttershy contempló el brassiere caer por la blusa y los pechos de Dash rebotar- za- concluyó tragando saliva.

Rainbow Dash notó lo que hizo Flutterhy y se sonrojó. La señorita que sospecha a estaba enamorada de ella, había gozado una escena un tanto erótica enfrente de ella.

Por alguna razón, a Rainbow le gustó la reacción que causó en Fluttershy.

Un paso acertado para que se desembocara algo más pasional.

Fluttershy controló sus hormonas que por lo regular están dormidas. Para distraer su mente y no arremeter con besos y roses contra Rainbow, dijo:

"Platícame, que fue de tu vida amorosa" comenzando así una plática larga sobre como Rainbow había fracasado en ese aspecto, principalmente por su culpa.

La conversación se tornó interesante, ya que ambas compartían comentarios o experiencias jamás contadas que abrían la relación entre las dos amigas hacia un enfoque de mayor confianza mutua.

Pasaron horas platicando, comienzo snacks que Fluttershy preparaba de vez en cuando, tomando refresco y agua e, incluso, varias de copas de vino que aflojaron un poco más la lengua, dando paso a comentarios más atrevidos.

Fluttershy no acostumbraba a tomar mucho, pero tenía alcohol por si querían hacer una reunión las 6 amigas más carismáticas de Ponyville.

Quizá rebasó su límite por una o dos copas, lo que causó que estuviera algo borracha, muy poco, pero si. Lo suficiente para eliminar su pena típica. A lo que se le suma que Rainbow había tomado un poco más que ella y estaba borracha.

Ya dadas las 12:45 de la noche y ya habiendo cenado las dos amigas, decidieron subir a la habitación de Fluttershy a dormir.

Se lavaron los dientes entre risas y bromas, ambas quedando a veces pérdidas en silencio o en sonrisas.

Las amigas estaban teniendo diversión como cuando eran sólo niñas, sólo que ahora una de ellas estaba enamorada de la otra.


	7. Dulces sueños

Finalmente, en la habitación de Fluttershy, vieron la ropa húmeda que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo la tímida joven con cara de temor- Ouh- se rió Flutterhy- ¡sólo es tu ropa!-

-Sisi- Rainbow tomó por el hombro a Fluttershy y de dirigieron a inspeccionar la ropa más de cerca.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, dejaste tu brassiere abajo- dijo Fluttershy volteando a ver a su enamorada, siebtiendo mariposas en el estómago por el brazo que tenía sobre su hombro. Se sentía como si fueran algo más.

-Ahí está bien- medio balbuceó Rainbow Dash con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada een su rostro. Podría estar borracha, pero las bromas ni así se le olvidaban.

-Rainbow- finalmente, Flutterhy notó lo que Dash queria- ¿es eso tu ropa interior?-

-Sip- volteó a ver a Rainbow Dash, sonriente, pero con un rostro más sexy, pretencioso, a la expectativa de una reacción adecuada para atacar y hacer lo que en un momento de ebriedad y de descontrol se haría con tales circunstancias.

-Entonces... ¿No tienes ropa interior?- Flutterhy se sonrojó y sintió recorreras mariposas de su estómago hacia su pelvis, de ida y vuelta, como si estuvieran migrando se invierno a verano.

-Si, tengo...- se bajó rápidamente los pantalones y se elejó un par de centímetro de su amiga, para que esta pudiera contemplar lo que se venía por delante- ¡ESTO!- desveló que el hilo dental de Fluttershy, puesto en su pelvis.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos enormemente, se sonrojó y puso su mano en su nuca, sonrió y rió tímidamente.

-¿La encontraste?- estaba muy enamorada y lo suficientemente borracha como para disfrutar la imagen de las piernas depiladas de Rainbow y lo más cercano a la zona íntima de Rainbow.

-¡Claro! Soy Rainbow Dash. Pero la pregunta es: ¿para qué usas eso, Flutterhy? ¿Acaso seduces a alguien con esto?- dio una vuelta muy sexy para que viera Flutterhy las redondas y fuertes abundantes nalgas de Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy sentía su cara arder, tal vez por pena, tal vez por placer, tal vez por los dos. Lo cierto es que Fluttershy gozó el ver las pompas de su amiga que tanto fueron buscadas por muchos en la secundaria.

-Pues e-es para los vestidos- rió incómoda, acercándose a la cama y destendiendola, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener el control.

-Jajaja, claro, Flutterhy. Siempre has sido coqueta- dijo una amigable Rainbow Dash, subiéndose los pantalones y acercándose a la cama.

-No en realidad- rió Fluttershy, terminando de destenderla.

Rainbow Dash se lanzó indiferente al lado derecho de la cama, donde dormía siempre.

Rainbow Dash suspiró y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, esperando a que Fluttershy se acostara a su izquierda, cosa que no sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa, Flutterhy? ¡Acuéstate!-

-Oh, Dashie. Yo dormiré en el sofá, la cama es para los invitados y...-

-Tú eres mi invitada ahora, te invito a mi cama-

-Pero yo... Sólo agarraré una cobija y dormiré abajo-

Rainbow Dash, con la impaciencia que el alcohol le había brindado, jaló a Fluttershy hacia la cama, cayendo ella sobre esta.

-Bu-bueno. Ya que insistes. Gracias, Rainbow Dash- se sonrojó Fluttershy, estaba acostada con la chica de sus sueños, con quien más amaba, con quien estaba dispuesta a pasar el último de sus dias, abrazar por el resto de su vida. Con quien le encantaría vivir su último minuto.

-Gracias a ti, Flutterhy- Rainbow había entrado en la fase en la que los borrachos comienzan a decir cosas sentimentales- por darme tanto, y perdón por parte tan poco-

-Me has dado mucho, Rainbow Dash, aunque no te des cuenta- se acomodó en su cama, en la almohada izquierda, dandole la espalda a la pared, para poder ver a Rainbow, y a su vez, como esta veía el techo- Siempre, desde que nos conocimos, lo has hecho. Y quiero agradecerte yo a ti por eso. He aprendido mucho de ti, pero me falta aprender las cosas más maravillosas que tienes-

-Oh, para, Flutterhy. Vas a hacerme llorar- en un sólo movimiento, Rainbow Dash jaló los cobertores, las cubrió a ambas y se acomodó para ver frente a frente a su amiga.

Fluttershy apagó todas las luces de la habitación con un interruptor que estaba al lado de su mesita de noche.

La oscuridad, el alcohol en su sangre, la cercanía con Rainbow Dash, los momentos que durante el día había vivido, los sueños que había tenido, eran tan docis extra de valor para que Fluttershy hiciera algo que deseaba con cada una de las células de su cuerpo, sientiendo tanto, amando tanto, queriendo tanto, estaba decidida a hacer algo que sería la cúspide de la entrega de amor de Fluttershy a su amiga, la declaración definitiva y mayor de amor.

La tímida chica dejó de ser tímida por unos instantes, se dejó llevar por el momento y, desde el lugar de su corazón destinado exclusivamente para Rainbow, salieron las palabras de una boca con aliento seductor, deseoso y apasionado:

"Te haré llorar. Pero no con palabras. Si no conesto".

Fluttershy se acercó rápidamente a los labios de Rainbow Dash. No quería esperar a que ella diera el primer paso, no quería esperar hasta que por medio de indirectas captara el amor que tenía guardado en su interior hacai ya mucho tiempo atrás. Quería besar a Rainbow Dash de una vez por todas. Sentir sus carnosos labios, no enormes, si no perfectos, con los suyos, humedesiendose mutuamente, saboreando con cada movimiento los sentimientos callados de la otra, visualizando en su mente la más apasionada de las escenas, sintiendo en su alrededor las ancias de comerse la una a la otra con besos, de jamás acabar ese instante, de olvidarse de las diferencias en sus personalidades para pasar a ser una sola persona, una sola mujer, conectadas pos sus labios, unidas por lo que en ese momento sentían, por lo que querían y por lo que vendría.

Y lo había conseguido, había logrado que Rainbow Dash aceptara el beso, moviendo sus labios como si estos danzaran con los de Fluttershy al son del silencio y sus suspieros rompiendo el soneto de este.

Sus suspieros y el sonido de sus labios húmedos chocar gentilmente era lo único que se escuchaba en una noche vieja en la cual había dejado de llover minutos atrás, en una noche bohemia y romántica donde las nubes resguardaban la brillantes que una luna iluminada por el sol reflejaba, dejando pasar sólo los rayos de luz justos para que Rainbow y Fluttershy en ese momento, cuando se atrevían a abrir los ojos, vieran la cara de la otra, disfrutando el beso como si los labios de su compañía estuvieran bañados en un dulce jarabe.

Pasados 2 minutos de ensueño, ambas se despegaron y comenzaron a abrir lentamente los ojos, viendo las pupilas dilatadas de la otra, el iris brillante ante la sensación asombrosa de amar a alguien sentir su cuerpo y su calor en el propio.

Se limitaron a sonreír, quizá era el alcohol el que les impedía hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que ninguna pensó en lo que vendría después de esa noche, ninguna pensó si sería incómodo si quiera verse frente a frente, simplemente pensaron en lo bien que se había sentido ese beso y cuantos más se darían en lo que resta de la noche.

-Fluttershy, ¿ **me amas**? Me lo llevo preguntando todo el día - preguntó Rainbow Dash, cautivada por el sentimiento que saboreó en los labios de Fluttershy.

-Te amo, Rainbow, te amo. Que no quede duda de eso, por favor. Al menos por esta noche- respondió Flutterhy a Rainbow Dash, mientras quitaba de su rostro un mechón de pelo rojo que interrumpía el enamorado mirar de Fluttershy.

Rainbow no respondió.

En cambio, se acercó más a Fluttershy.

La abrazó por la cintura, montó su pierna izquierda sobre las de Fluttershy y comenzó a besarla, está vez con los ojos abiertos, quería ver como el rostro de Fluttershy cambiaba al sentir la magia de sus labios moviéndose en los de ella.

Quedó maravillada. La expresión facial de Fluttershy era perfecta. Placer, amor, satisfacción y felicidad expresadas en una sola sonrisa semi dibujada que de vez en cuando sucumbía ante el placer, sus ojos cerrados y la perfección de sus pestañas enchiladas sobre estos.

"Es hermosa" pensó. Rainbow cerró los ojos y continuó besando a Fluttershy, impregnando el olor de sus labios en el de ella, y el de ella en los suyos.

Conforme los dijitos del reloj aumentaban también lo hacía la intensidad y velocidad del beso.

Llegó un punto donde hubo por unos segundos confusión y descoordinación de las dos jóvenes, pero se compuso y se retomo el ritmo muy pronto.

La velocidad a la que Rainbow besaba a Fluttershy era proporcional a la velocidad a la que latía el corazón de Fluttershy, quien esperaba explotar pronto en satisfacción y amor, volverse loca entre el frenesí de sabores de la boca de Rainbow. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño, pero ni su sueño se sentía tan bien besar a Rainbow como se estaba sintiendo en su realidad.

Rainbow siempre ha sido un poco más pervertida que todas sus amigas y esto se vería reflejado en el beso que sostenía con Flutterhy cuando deslizó por los costados de ella sus manos, con delicadeza, como si estuviera pasando sus manos por la rosa más bella y delicada.

El gesto hizo reaccionar casi instantáneamente a Fluttershy, quien envolvió con sus hombros el cuello de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash sabía claramente lo que debía hacer.

Cogió ambas nalgas de Fluttershy con delicadeza, pues ella era muy sensible, característica que se vio reflejada cuando Fluttershy, víctima de ub a excitación en aumento, soltó un gemido que excitó consecuentemente a Rainbow Dash, quien apresuró más el beso.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó con una temblorosa voz Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy.

-Soy tuya, hazme senetir como tal-

Entonces, Rainbow Dash bajó los pantalones a Fluttershy, la chica cauta de la pasión que ayudó a quitárselos, sentía un calor creciente adentro y fuera de las sábanas.

Rainbow Dash quería sentir lo mismo, entonces se bajó el pantalón de igual manera y lo tiró por la parte de enfrente de la cama.

Ambas quedaron en ropa interior, sus pezones se encontraban erectos por dos razones: el viento y la excitación creciente que los besos causaban.

Se acercaron hasta que estaba completamente unidas, todas las partes de su cuerpo posibles estaban teniendo contacto, incluyendo sus propios pezones y pelvis.

Fluttershy jamás había experimentado algo así en su vida, era virgen y se tocaba muy, muy rara vez dese que tenía 14, no era algo común en ella sentir placer, no gustaba ni hablar de ello muy seguido ni expresar sus deseos. Le daba pena, de la manera más inocente y sincera posible.

Era curiosa, si, pero no atrevida.

Sin embargo, aquella noche se sucitaba un evento sin precedentes. Una ligeramente ebria Flutterhy quería sentir placer.

Quizá era el estado etílico en el que se encontraba, pero estaba dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo a su aún más pérdida amiga.

Cabe aclarar que el placer que ella estaba buscando iba más allá de estipulaciones y orgasmos, el placer más grande que podría exprimir de la semidesnudes de Rainbow esa noche era el estar unida carnalmente a ella, en la misma habitación, en el mismo lugar de el inmenso mundo donde vivían, juntas, más que juntas. Calentando cada poro de su cuerpo con el aliento ajeno, llenando de poesía el momento erotico que tenían, añadiendo una cantidad enorme de su amor creciente al acto pasional.

Más que un vacío momento de locura, Flutterhy se encontraba deseosa de un evento de amor apasionado y desgreñado.

No pensó por un momento lo que en la cabeza de Rainbow Dash pasaba, no quería saber nada. Sólo quería sentirlo, disfrutarlo y estallar en gozo.

Por supuesto, en la mente de Rainbow Dash no había mucho que indagar.

Ya tenía experiencia con noches únicas e irrepetibles donde la meta era sentir placer, sin preámbulos o entretiempos amorosos. Dentro de la parte consiente de su mente flotaba la pregunta: "¿Fluttershy está haciendo esto?" acompañada por el cuestionamiento "¿Solo está caliente, acaso?"

Afortunada o desafortunadamente (según a qué filósofo se le pregunte), estas dudas eran ahogadas y sofocadas por el calor intenso de sus cuerpos y los fluidos de Flutterhy, quien estaba entregando su mejor idea de como se ama con el cuerpo en silencio y en compañía directa.

Continuaron besándose, pero, Rainbow, como si de un viejo pervertido (ebrio, claro) se tratase, cogió sin delicadeza uno de los cenos descubiertos en la laguna de frágiles células del cuerpo de su amiga, lo apretó con fuerza.

Fluttershy intuitivamente gimió con fuerza, aún con sus labios pegados a los de Dashie.

-Perdón- se disculpó con una voz que denotaba excitación, la veloz amiga de Flutterhy.

-No pidas perdón- abrió Flutterhy los ojos, sólo para ver como Rainbow los abría lentamente, con sus pestañas rizadas y peinadas- me gustó.

Apretó de vuelta uno de los cenos de Rainbow Dash, con menor fuerza ya que ella no podía permitirse llegar a ese grado de brusqueza, simplemente su personalidad no lo permitía, no se sentía cómoda haciendo sentir dolor. Aunque en realidad... Ese dolor se sentía diferente. Quizá las circunstancias lo hicieron menos doloroso, quizás simplemente no dolió, pero algo poderososñ, llamado amor, había hecho que se sintiera bien.

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos como platos, contemplando la mirada insinuadora de Flutterhy mientras en su mente pensaba "¿Qué mierda? ¿Sadomasoquizmo? Ésta noche no tiene sentido".

No lo entendió y la dejó aturdida y reflexiva, mientras continuaba por impulso sobando y jugando con el pecho de Flutterhy.

Las preguntas en su mente se volvían cada vez más incómodas, estaba comenzando a recuperar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella cama húmeda.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar de disfrutarlo, Flutterhy tomó su mano y la puso entre sus piernas, sin soltar en ningún momento la de Rainbow.

Ya con un poco de convencía, lo estaba disfrutando.

No había sido el alcohol, había sido ella quien excitó a ese punto a Fluttershy, ella y sólo ella, en una sobriedad emocional.

Aún estaba confundida sobre que sentir, así que dejó que Fluttershy se desenvolviera y le diera argumentos a la mente de Rainbow Dash para sentir algo.

Fluttershy acomodó la mano de Rainbow en su entre pierna y, como si fuera la dueña del cuerpo de Dash, colocó su propia mano en la entre pierna de quien tanto amaba.

Con su mano libre, tomó la cada de Rainbow Dash con un amor profundo, sincero y dulce, como el primero de su vida, sólo que este tipo de amor llevaba añejado en su corazón, en un lugar seco y aislado, varios años.

La acarició, le sonrió con los ojos llenos de brillo y al borde de las lágrimas, le dio dos besos cortos en los labios y dijo:

"Eres hermosa, Rainbow Dash. Te adoro, te admiro. Soy tuya, hazme sentir como tal "

"Cielos, eso fue profundo. Iré profundo" pensó una cautivada Dash.

Las palabras y la armonía con las que la había dicho Flutterhy, la habían hecho sentir algo en su interior que hace mucho no sentía, no estaba segura de lo que era, pero lo había sentido. Aún con eso, no concretaba que le gustaba lo que sentía.

Fluttershy estaba confiada en la idea de que Rainbow Dash estaba en un mundo de fantasía con cascadas de abundante alcohol, pero no era exactamente así. El actuar de Rainbow estaba ebrio, pero su pensar comenzaba a ser más sobrio.

Rainbow Dash sacó su último impulzo sexual de la noche y con la fuerza que este le dio, sobó en círculos el clítoris de Fluttershy, delicadamente, lento.

Sobó su vagina en círculos grandes, como a ella le gustaría que le hicieran. Sentía en sus dedos la humedad de Fluttershy, la suavidad de su vagina.

La sensación de tocar por primera vez una vagina ajena, era algo que estaba causándole mucho placer y excitación, que se vieron reflejados en la velocidad que cambio bruscamente con la que sobaba a su amiga.

Fluttershy gemía en voz baja, tiernamente, como lo hacía al hablar, en un tono indefenso y adorable.

El matiz de la escena, erótica y tierna, era único y ambas lo sabían, lo sentían, más que nada.

Comenzó entonces Flutterhy a imitar los movimientos que los dedos de Rainbow hacían. Como era más quinestesica que Rainbow, controlaba a la perfección y de manera independiente todos sus dedos, una ventaja enorme, ya que mientras tocaba a Rainbow, sus cinco dedos hacían un movimiento distinto, abarcando cada zona de la parte íntima de Rainbow Dash.

Los gemidos de Rainbow Dash eran más sonoros, fuertes y salvajes.

Era una escena de placer asombrosa, que se extendió por varios minutos, intercalando las posiciones de sus manos, a veces cogiendo alguna de las nalgas de su compañera o sobando tiernamente los pezones de esta, mordiéndolos, incluso, con los labios y rodeando la circunferencia de estos con la lengua, humedesiendolos como sus vaginas lo estaban.

Finalmente, como era de esperarse, ambas llegaron al orgasmo, impresionantemente, aal mismo tiempo.

La humedad se hizo mayor, en un último suspiró de excitación, acompañado por un gemido que era el eco de lo que sus órganos reproductores estaban sintiendo.

Cayeron rendidas, cada una en su lado de la Dash.

Suspiraron de placer, sonriendo.

Fluttershy se giró únicamente la cabeza para ver a Rainbow Dash, en su cama, cansada y complacida.

Ella estaba más bien agradecida por el glorioso momento que había pasado con su enamorada. Se encogió de piernas, recargó su espalda en la cabezera de la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Rainbow Dash aún con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillosos.

Más tarde que pronto, notó que Rainbow Dash estaba dormida, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, con una sonrisa petrificada en su rostro.

La contempló, con amor, por unos instantes, para luego acomodarse al lado de Rainbow Dash, abrazarla con un brazo, besar su frente y decirle al oído con una voz tierna y apagada por el cansancio:

"Gracias, Rainbow. Dulces sueños"

A partir de ese momento, Flutterhy no creyó que ningun sueño, ninguna cosa en este mundo, sería más hermosa y dulce que el momento que acababa de vivir.


End file.
